


Silence

by LAG0802



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG0802/pseuds/LAG0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem in honor of my wonderful, beautiful dog Fuego.</p>
<p>Was 3.5 yr old when we found her at our local Human Society and passed away on 12/16/2011.</p>
<p>Everyday with her was filled with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Fuego was an amazing dog, we found her at our local Human Society in March of 2002, she had been brought up to New England from somewhere down south. She was 110 pounds of orange fur. we were told she was golden/shepard mix but when we did her DNA we found she was German Shepard/Husky/St. Bernard mix.
> 
> We lost her to bladder cancer on 12/16/11.
> 
> I wrote this poem for her.

**Silence**

_I sit in silence,_

_I wake in silence,_

_In my heart I hear you still._

_Nails on wood floors,_

_Soft panting,_

_A gentle thunk as you laid down,old age no longer allowed for easy ups and downs,_

_And as you slept those quiet barks that made us wonder what you dreamt._

_I wake in silence and listen,_

_Listen for the jingle of tags on your collar, as you moved about searching for a comfortable position._

_Listen for the whining that told me you wanted to go out._

_I sit in silence,_

_I wake in silence,_

_in my heart I hear you still._

 

LAG0802

Dec 18, 2011


End file.
